1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tracking method, more particularly to a tracking method that utilizes a global positioning system (GPS).
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tracking system for tracking a person or an object, such as a car, includes a target device and a tracking device. The target device is operable so as to obtain a latitude and a longitude thereof (e.g., 23.7788, N, 120.5566, E) from a global positioning system (GPS) service provider and so as to send the latitude and longitude obtained thereby to the tracking device via a short messaging service (SMS). The tracking device includes a geographic information system (GIS) module, and is operable so as to display an electronic map, which is retrieved thereby from a database of the GIS module thereof and which corresponds to the latitude and longitude sent thereto by the target device, and so as to indicate a location of the target device on the electronic map with reference to the latitude and longitude sent thereto by the target device.
The aforementioned conventional tracking system is disadvantageous in that the tracking device thereof includes the GIS module, and therefore requires the tracking device to be either a desktop computer or a notebook computer, which is bulky, or a smart phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA), which is expensive.